ColorBlind
by roxyhoney
Summary: Therox: Theresa and Fox have been best friends forever. And now that Fox is trying to persue Kay their friendship is now slowly drifting apart. But will Fox ever see that his true love has been staring him in the face all along?
1. Chapter 1

If you would like to check out a fake trailer I made for Part 1 and also a small summary of the whole fanfic, just go to You Tube.

Part 1

"Fox quit!" Theresa yelled, through loud laughter.

"Not until you admit it!" Fox exclaimed while tickling Theresa.

Theresa was trying to get up from the couch, but Fox's huge body was covering hers, and his hands were circling over her stomach and sides in fast motions.

She was going completely nuts. She was surprised her mother did not wake up and come out to tell her to hush.

"You're going to wake mama up!"

"I'm not the one making all the noise." he whispered, still tickling her.

After about two more minutes, Theresa finally gave up.

"Fine. Fine. You were right…" She dared not to go on.

"About what?" He questioned, wanting to here her say it.

"Your not going to make me say it again are you?"

"Of course I am. No one is around." He winked.

"Okay, okay…Just get off of me first." she said giving him a gentle shrug.

He then sat up and she straightened herself up a bit and did the same.

"I had a small crush on you awhile back. There, you happy?"

"Ecstatic." He smiled.

She threw a pillow in his face, "It was just a small thing, nothing serious."

"You dreamed about me. It's okay, it happens to a lot of women."

"Alright, Mr. Pigheaded conceited---"

"And you love me, don't deny it." he cut her off.

"Ha. Anyways…you're making us miss the movie." she said switching the subject.

"Like we haven't seen Titanic twelve hundred times,"

"Stop over exaggerating, it's only been like two. Besides you know I'm a sucker for Leo." she giggled.

"Yeah, Yeah…I'm going to get some more popcorn." He then got up and walked in the kitchen.

Theresa watched him walk in and smiled. Her and Fox have been best friends since they were seven years old. And now that they are in their senior year of college, their closer than ever. Everyone thought that they would get together, but all they were, were friends.

Of course Theresa has thought of being in a relationship with him, but she didn't want to ruin what a good friendship they have.

But mostly every girl in school wanted to get with Fox. First of all he's in one of the richest families in the world. Crane. And he is unbelievably handsome. Very nice body, with extremely beautiful chiseled features. His spiky blonde hair, is gorgeous. And he has this bad boy thing going on, that can make any girl fall to the ground.

But really beyond all that he is a kind-hearted person, always there to help a friend in need, and unbelievably sweet.

He was there at her hard times, especially when her first long time boyfriend for two years broke up with her. Ethan Winthrop. For her supposed best friend Gwen Hotchkiss; some friend she was.

_What's taking him so long. _She thought, and got up to go check.

"You know you're beautiful," she heard him say when she walked close to the kitchen door.

_Wonder who is he talking too?_"

"Yeah, tomorrow, we'll hang out." Then she heard the phone hit the receiver.

Of course Theresa was being curious and wanted to bust him on what girl he was talking to now.

"So, Mr. Crane, which woman was it this time?" she teased.

He laughed, "Why do you automatically think it's a woman."

"Well, first of all you take to long getting popcorn and second of all I don't think you would be saying 'I know you're beautiful' to some guy," She paused, "Unless you want to tell me something." she smiled.

"You wish," He laughed, "Anyways, that was Kay Bennett."

"Kay's back?"

"Yes, I wanted to show her around town, since she hasn't been here since she was young."

"Yeah. It sucks that her mom and dad divorced though, they were the perfect pair. And now she and her sister Jessica live with her mom, and their cousin Charity lives with their dad."

"But now they're all living under the same roof again.."

"Because they're now back together," she finished his sentence.

"Oh, the drama." he laughed.

"Anyways, your now going to pursue Kay. Her father is the Chief of police, and he already doesn't like you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter."

She smiled, "Alright lover boy, tomorrow is school, and I've got to get some sleep. So, time for you to get home."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." And then Theresa walked Fox to the door, and watched him drive off.

After locking up everything, she departed to her room, and went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling into the parking lot of Harmony High School, Theresa looked into her mirror to check her hair. Because being in a convertible with the wind blowing, she knew it probably looked a hot mess.

"Theresa, your hair looks fine," Theresa's best friend Whitney Russell said.

"You know Theresa, she thinks her most important feature is her hair," Her brother Miguel said.

Theresa playfully shoved her brother, "Get out, and go see Charity, lover boy."

He didn't need to hear her say it again, he was already on his way to see her.

Theresa and Whitney then looked at Miguel put his arm around Charity, kissed her, and then they walked inside.

"I envy them." Whitney said, as Theresa put the lid up, and they both got out of the car.

_I do too. _She thought, but she wasn't going to say it aloud, "They have a strong relationship. Not like some of these people around here."

As they walked into the building, Theresa went to go get some books out of her locker, and low and behold, who did she run into. Gwen and Ethan. Making out in front of her locker. And Even though Gwen's was right beside hers, they were still on _her _locker.

"Excuse me. Get a room." Theresa glared.

They just looked at her for a split second, and moved down a bit.

Theresa inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Don't let them get to you, Theresa. Ethan is such a jerk, and Gwen is the biggest whore in the school."

She loved her best friend for always trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Whit. I just can't believe they go around and flaunt it in my face," She then closed her locker, "And the worst thing about it is, I care. I care and it kills me, because I shouldn't care about them, about what they do."

"That's right you shouldn't. They're not worth your time."

Theresa smiled lightly, and then the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you in Calculus," Whitney said, "And Theresa, try and have a good day." she smiled.

"You to Whit."

And then they left in opposite directions.

Theresa's first class was Economics. Even though she didn't have Whitney to keep her company, she at least had Fox.

Who, now, seemed to have Kay.

When she walked in, he was now sitting on the other side of the room by Kay. He must have had his seat changed to sit by her.

It didn't bother her. No. Not one bit.

"Okay students, We have a new student among us." The teacher, Mrs. Reynolds, said, as she walked into the classroom.

"Kay Bennett, stand up please."

Kay stood up, and told us a little about herself and then sat down.

Then Mrs. Reynolds began talking, "Okay guys, I know you all are seniors and you're going to be graduating in a month and a half, so for your final project, I want you all to come up with what you have learned throughout your life to now. If you are a different person from when you were in middle school and the beginning of high school, tell us what's changed. Tell us your hopes and dreams for after high school, etc. And all of this will be due the last week of school, and you will present it to the class."

Some people groaned in frustration and in protest.

"But today, all of you are to get in partners, and present to the class something nice about the other. And you all get to pick your partners."

Great, just great.

The only person she wanted to partner up with was Fox, but he was obviously taken. And everyone else was already partnered up, except…

Oh No. Ethan.

Crap.

Theresa was mad.

"Hey partner," Ethan said, sitting down next to her.

_Ugghhh, this is going to be a long class period._

But as soon as it was all over Theresa rushed out of class, to go find Whitney before their calculus class.

They went into the bathroom.

Theresa made sure no one was in there before she began crying out.

"Theresa, Honey…"

"Whit, I don't know what's wrong with me. Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying!" she wailed.

Whitney then wrapped her in a hug, "Its okay, sweetie."

"Its not, I had to partner with Ethan today, and Fox is ignoring me."

"Wait, Fox, ignore you, not possible."

"I was in class today, and he didn't even say hi to me or anything."

Whitney was worried for her best friend, because Theresa rarely cried. Come to mention it, She hadn't recalled Theresa crying over Ethan and they were going out for two years and they just broke up a week ago.

"Honey, you haven't cried over the break up, have you?."

"And I shouldn't," she cried, "I shouldn't cry…he cheated on me, and he's flaunting it in _my_ face."

She began crying harder than before, "Whitney make it stop, please make it stop…make me stop crying."

After about five more minutes, Theresa calmed down, and tried to shake off all of the emotions that were overwhelming her.

"I'm just so stressed and tired…"

"Maybe I should take you home." Whitney offered.

"No, you know if you miss class, Coach Russell will kill you," a light smile formed on her face.

Whitney chuckled, "You're right."

"I can make it through the rest of the day." she said wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure, Theresa."

"Positive. I'll meet you in class."

Whitney gave her another hug, and then left to class, that she was already late too. But that didn't matter, she would always try to help out a friend in need. Who cares that you are a little late to class.

Theresa looked into the mirror, and no one would miss her tear stained face, if she didn't freshen up. Which was exactly what she began to do.

_Never cry like that again._ She told herself. But she felt that she would probably do it again, and soon. All of these overwhelming emotions were coming to her like a rush.

And it was hard to control.

It wasn't just Ethan and Gwen. It was also her never getting that much sleep like she wanted too, working long shifts at the Book Café; hell the only time she didn't work was Sunday, but still the long hours during the week was excruciating. And now every time she thought of Fox with another woman, she began to get upset. Why? There was no reason for her to be, I mean Fox and her have been friends since they were kids, and whatever feelings she was developing needed to stop, now.

_Right now. _She told herself.

She then grabbed the bottle of prescription pills for her mom from her purse, and took five of them, with sink water.

She needed to relax.

Really relax.

After straightening up a little more, she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was going by slow and Theresa was drained. At lunch she hadn't touched any of her food, she just looked out at the students passing by dazed.

When Whitney sat down, she looked worriedly at her friend, "Hello, earth to Theresa."

Theresa hadn't budged.

"Theresa…" After two more tries, she finally looked at Whitney.

"Whit, I didn't see you come up," Her voice in a mumble.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Really? Sorry, I guess I'm just out of it."

Whitney then sat down in front of her, "You don't look so good,"

"I'm okay," she slurred her words a bit.

Before Whitney could say anything, Fox sat down beside Theresa, with Kay sitting across from him.

"Hey, Resa. You okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she then turned to Kay and smiled, "Hey Kay."

"Hey." she smiled.

Fox then said, "I'm taking Kay to the blue note tonight, did you guys want to come."

The blue note was this very expensive chic jazz restaurant.

"It does sound like fun," Whitney said, taking a sip of her sprite, "What do you say Theresa?"

They all looked at her when she didn't respond, and noticing that she was just looking out. Dazed.

"Resa?" Fox said.

"Huh? What?" Theresa said snapping out of it.

"Are you sure, you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, A. okay."

She didn't sound one bit convincing. And Whitney picked up on it.

But Fox didn't seem to notice, and said, "So, do you want to come to the Blue Note tonight."

"I can't, um.. I have to work tonight."

"Take off, you've been working forever now."

"Well, I'm sorry that I actually have to make a living and work to help out my family, instead of getting everything on a silver platter." she snapped.

_Did I just say that. _She thought.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said, "I need to leave…headache…um.." Then she got up and walked out.

"Whit, what's wrong with her?" Fox asked.

"She's just been really stressed out lately,"

"She seemed fine last night,"

"Well, she's not fine Fox." Whitney snapped, and walked after Theresa.

Fox looked back over to Kay, and smiled, "Sorry about that, I don't know what's going on with those two."

"Oh, it's fine, I hope everything is alright though."

"Yeah," Fox couldn't help but notice her smile. Her beautiful smile.

He didn't know why, but he really wanted to get to know this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa rushed back to the bathroom, and took two more of those pills. Her emotions were overwhelming her again, and they were beginning to fill her with pain.

She needed to get out of here. Out of this school. She felt smothered.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she ran into Whitney.

"I've been looking for you Theresa. I want to take you home."

"No," she felt dizzy, "I think I'll just go. Could you get a ride from someone else."

"Of course."

"And tell Miguel the same. Sorry Whit."

"Don't be, I just want you to feel better. I've never seen you like this, and I don't like it."

When the bell rang Whitney gave Theresa a hug, and then went to class, while Theresa left.

As she walked out, she began feeling dizzier than before, so she had to sit down on a bench.

She closed her eyes for a split second, and then she heard her name being called.

She looked up, and Fox was standing in front of her. He then sat down, and said, "What's going on with you, Resa? You know you can tell me anything."

She didn't feel like telling him anything, but sooner or later he would drag it out of her, "I'm just so tired Fox, and I'm stressed," she paused for a second.

"About?"

"A lot of things, its stupid really." she said, softly.

"Oh, well I think I really like Kay," He announced, "I mean really like her, she's like no other girl I've ever met.

She tried to smile big, but it only came small, "That's good," For some reason her heart began to ache. "Um… I'm sorry again for jumping down your throat earlier….I was way out of line."

"Don't worry about it. Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Nice day outside, just decided to enjoy." He winked.

"Yeah, well I was just about to go."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, um…good luck with Kay." Why did it hurt her to tell him that.

"Thanks."

As she got in the car and let the hood down, she sat there in a few minutes in thought.

Why did her heart began to ache when she thought about Fox being with Kay? Any woman for that matter.

And why did it seem like they were drifting apart.


	5. Chapter 5

When Theresa got home, only her brother, Luis was there.

"Sis, why aren't you in school?"

"I wasn't feeling to good, and decided to check myself out." She said, and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Well, do you want me to go to the Book Café and tell them you can't make it today?"

She thought about it for a second, and finally said, "Would you please, I'd be really grateful."

She then stood up to walk to her room, and before she could make it to the door, she leaned against the wall. Her legs began to feel numb, and her hands were starting to sweat.

She was feeling pain course through her body.

"Luis," she could barely say above a whisper.

And those were her last words, before her eyes closed and she hit the ground.

Luis heard a thump. "Theresa!" He yelled, "You alright!" When she didn't answer, he went towards her room, and saw her lying on the ground in front of it.

He kneeled down fast, "Theresa! Oh god!" He picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

As he picked up the phone to dial 911, Theresa came too, and hoarsely said, "Luis."

"I'm calling the hospital,"

"No, please don't."

Luis hung up the phone, but was still probably going to call, after she explained.

"Theresa, you fainted."

She sat up slowly, and Luis sat down beside her.

"I'm okay, Luis, I just need to sleep. Just couldn't make it to my bed, that's all." she tried to laugh a bit.

Luis wasn't at all buying it, but he could see that she was tired, and she looked unbelievably drained.

He then walked her to her room, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Around 6:00 p.m. after Luis went to the Book Café to tell the manager that Theresa could no longer work with them, he began driving to the police station, so they could began the stake-out of trying to find two people who were involved in a robbery.

He knew that Theresa would probably be a little upset about him ending her job, but he knew that she needed a break. She had been working so hard, to try and help the family out. But as of now, he and their mother had everything under control.

When he saw two people in mask leaving a gas station, he stopped his car and called for back up. He then got up, and ran towards them.

"Hold it right there!" He pointed his gun to the two masked figures, "Put your hands in the air!"

Luis was caught off guard when he heard a child crying, and the two masked figures each pulled a gun on him, and pulled the trigger.

One in the stomach. One in the chest. Luis was down.

And they got away.

All Luis could think about, before he slid into conciseness, was why didn't he wear a bullet proof vest and wait for back up.


	6. Chapter 6

Around 8:00 p.m. was when Pilar got the news about Luis, and went to go wake up Theresa.

"Theresita, mijha, wake up." she shook her daughter gently.

Theresa awoke, to a tear-stained face Pilar.

"Mama, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Luis has been shot."

_No._ "What, when, No!" The tears were rushing to her eyes.

"We need to get to the hospital. I've already called Miguel, he is meeting us there."

"Dr. Russell, please tell us he's going to be okay." Pilar cried.

"I'm so sorry Pilar, he slid into a coma a few minutes ago, and it doesn't look good from there. It'll be a miracle if he pulls through."

Miguel held his mom as she began crying harder.

_This is all my fault._ Theresa thought.

"Can we see him?" Miguel asked, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Only for a bit."

As Pilar and Miguel walked in, Theresa stayed put. She couldn't bare to see him, to see what she'd done.

"Theresa," Dr. Russell said, "Maybe you should sit down."

Theresa knew she said that because she knew that she was going in a state of shock.

But she couldn't sit down, "Tell them I-I left, I um c-can't b-be here right n-now. I'm sorry."

She then walked out of the hospital, and ran into Fox and Kay.

"Theresa, we heard, how is he?"

She looked into his eyes and then looked down, and shook her head.

"H-He went into a c-coma, he p-probably won't pull t-through," she didn't want anyone to see her cry, "I-I have to go." She then walked away from them.

Fox looked at Kay, not wanting to leave her alone, but she said, "I'm okay, just make sure she is, I'll go see if my dad needs me."

Even though it hasn't even been a day yet, he could feel himself falling for her.

He then kissed her forehead, and ran after his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa made it to the park, because that's as far as her legs would take her. She was exhausted. Drained. Sad. Lonely.

When she heard her name, she looked up, and saw Fox. He sat down beside her, and didn't say anything, just looked at her, awaiting for her to speak.

"Its my fault," she wiped the tears that were forming, "I came home early, and he went to the Book Café to tell them that I wasn't coming in. Why didn't I just call them? Fox its all my fault." she then began to cry.

He pulled her into his embrace, "Its not your fault, Resa."

"Yes it is. Its my fault," She began breathing hard, "My brother is going to die because of me…"

He didn't like seeing her like this. He then decided to take her home, to get some rest.

When he got her home, she cried on him for about ten minutes, and then fell asleep in his arms.

He laid her down in her bed, and sat there beside her, and watched her sleep.

As he remained looking at her, he knew that something else was also wrong with her. And he also knew that he hadn't been trying hard enough to find out. She hadn't opened up to him, like she use to. And it was because he hadn't been there. And even though he hung out with her, he wasn't all there at some points.

When he heard his name softly escape her lips, he looked down at her exquisite face and realized that she was most likely dreaming.

God, she was beautiful.

And he loved her, everything about her. _But in the friend way. _He assured himself. _Well I think. _Ridding the thought away, he shook his head, and knew that it would eventually pass. Because he's thought about perusing her a few times, but they were such good friends, and he didn't want to mess up and ruin it.

The next morning Theresa woke up, with a migraine that ended all migraines.

She looked at the clock and it read 7:00 a.m.

She knew she had to get to school, but she couldn't go. Not when Luis was hanging on by a thread.

When she turned over, she realized that Fox was asleep next to her.

She then nudged him lightly, to wake up, "Fox," she whispered.

He stirred a few times before he actually woke up.

And when he did, he opened his eyes slowly, "Morning, beautiful."

Fox had always called her beautiful, but when he said it now, Theresa's heart began to beat a bit faster.

But she had to ignore that. "Fox, I think you should go. School and all."

"I'm not going anywhere." He yawned, sitting up.

"But.."

"But, nothing….I'm not leaving you here by yourself, with everything that is going on."

"I won't be by myself Fox, Mama and Miguel…"

"Are at the hospital," He finished her sentence, "I told Pilar that I would take you."

"No, I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"What's the point," she said, getting up. She almost fell down, because she lost her balance a bit, but she leaned against the wall, "He's not going to make it. Everyone knows."

"No, Theresa, he will make it, and you know that. You have to have hope. You're always telling us about having hope and faith. Now you need to have it."

"I've lost all of my believing in faith, and hope, and miracles. I'm done with it."

He knew that something else was upsetting her, "Theresa, tell me what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me Fox. I'm just worried about my brother."

"It's not just your brother. Why won't you open up to me?" He asked.

"I'm just---"

Before she could finish, his cell rang, and he answered it.

"Hey Kay," He said.

Theresa's heart sank in her chest.

"Really, School's been cancelled today. Why?" He continued. "Really, rats. Hmmm always knew the school was rat infested. How long are we out?…A week. Finally a break."

Theresa then went into the bathroom, to wash.

When she got out about thirty minutes later, and got dressed, she walked downstairs to find Fox and Kay sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Theresa, I'm sorry about your brother, I'm keeping him in my prayers." Kay said.

She was such a sweet person. Theresa didn't know why she didn't like her that much.

"Thank you Kay."

There then was a knock at the door.

When Theresa opened the door, it was Whitney who wrapped her in a hug, "Theresa, honey, I am so sorry, I just heard."

"Thanks, Whit. I'm sorry I didn't call you, everything just happened so fast."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, um, Fox and Kay are in there, if you want to say hi."

Whitney saw the way Theresa got when she mentioned the two of them.

For some reason, Whitney thought that Theresa may have feelings for Fox.

"Whit, I'm just going to go take a walk."

"I'll come with you,"

"No, thank you, but I just need to be alone," Her head was still pounding, "If you leave before they do, tell Fox to lock up when he leaves."

After retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge, she walked out.

When she got down the street, she took two of those pills she had been taking.

She needed the hurt and pain that formed, to go away.


	8. Chapter 8

One Week Later

It was cloudy out, and Theresa could notice every pattern of the clouds. Some looked like dogs, hearts, etc.

_Why did this happen._ Those thoughts invaded her mind, every since the accident.

She and Miguel laced their hands through their mothers.

"He's in a better place, Mama," Miguel said, trying to comfort her. Theresa could tell it killed him to say that.

Theresa tried not to look at the coffin, with her brother's body in it, but she couldn't keep her head up forever.

She had to face the truth. That Luis was dead.

And he was never coming back.

He died the next day, after she went for that walk.

She found out that he ended her job at the Book Café, so she could have a break.

That's Luis, always thinking of other people.

Always trying to be the hero.

_He wasn't suppose to die. He wasn't. _The tears rushed to her eyes, but she wiped them away. She needed to get out of here. Somewhere far away.

"Miguel, Theresita, lets go home." Pilar said, wiping the tears.

"Mama, can I stay for a little bit longer."

"Not to long, mijah."

Theresa nodded, and then watched Sam Bennett, take them both home.

They were in no condition to drive, and neither was she.

But since she had drove them here, she had no other choice but to take her car.

As many were departing from the area, Whitney, Fox, Kay, and Chad walked up.

"Sorry for your loss, Theresa," Chad said.

Theresa nodded.

"If you need anything, just call me."

"Thank you."

Chad then left.

Fox hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

This was the first time she'd seen Fox in a week.

After she'd left for that walk, she hadn't seen him since.

That made her feel worse, because she needed him, and he wasn't there.

It seemed as if he didn't even want to be.

"It'll get better, I promise." He whispered to her.

A light smile formed to her face.

She knew better, and she felt that things were only going to get worse.

After saying good bye, he and Kay, left.

"Whit, can you do me a favor." Theresa asked her friend.

"Of course, anything."

"Can you go to my place, and make sure my mother and brother are okay.

Right now, I just can't bare to see them. I'm not that good at the whole comforting thing." She also knew that if she went back home, she would have broke down crying harder than ever. She didn't like to see her mother and brother in pain, and even though she should be there, she couldn't handle it.

"Alright, but I want you to call me in twenty minutes, to confirm that you are doing okay." Whitney said.

"I will."

And then they left.

Theresa got into her car, and took out the pills. Their were twelve more. She emptied them all down her throat, and drank the little bit of water she had left.

This will definitely stop the pain.

An hour later, as she drove around town probably twice, she began feeling unbelievably tired.

So tired that she could fall asleep any second.

And that's exactly what she did, behind the wheel.

She didn't feel any pain when a truck slammed into her side, knocking her off the road, tumbling two times through the grass.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eve, Save her! Don't let her die!" Pilar yelled to Dr. Russell as she rushed into, Theresa's cubicle. The machines went flat line, so Dr. Russell and the other doctor's had to do everything they could to save her.

"I can't lose another child," Pilar cried, "I can't lose another child!"

Miguel and Whit tried to comfort her, and tried to hold themselves together.

"Mama, she's going to make it okay, she's going to pull through this."

"That's what we said about Luis, but look what happened! He's dead, and now my Theresita is dying too!"

When Eve walked out of her cubicle, "She's stabilized, but we need to get her into surgery, to operate on her injuries."

"And then she'll be okay?" Whitney asked.

"After that, we'll see if she can pull through and handle the surgery."

"Can I see my daughter, Eve, Please."

"Yes, but not to long Pilar, the sooner we start the better."

They then went in to see her.

"Why is this happening to our family, Whit?" Miguel asked.

They went to go sit down.

"I mean first Luis, now Theresa…"

"Miguel, Theresa isn't going to die, okay, she's not!" She basically yelled. She was terrified, about her best friend, "I can't lose her. She's my best friend. She was now crying.

Miguel then wrapped her in a hug.

"Whitney, how is she!" she heard Fox yell out.

She looked up, and he was now standing in front of her with Kay and Chad.

Whitney and Miguel stood up.

"I don't know, they're taking her into surgery."

Before anymore words were said, Pilar walked out, with Eve's arm around, her trying to comfort.

"Mama…" Miguel said.

"She looks so fragile, so bruised." she cried.

"Come on Mama, lets sit down." Miguel said.

As they went over to sit down, Whitney asked her mom, "Really, mom, how is she?"

"After the surgery sweetheart, and we'll see."

Fox and Kay then went over to her dad.

"Dad, can you tell us what happened?" she asked the chief of police.

He took them over to the side, and said, "The truck didn't see Theresa coming, and ran her off the road. The person in the truck was okay, he just does not know how he didn't see her coming. Theresa was thrown out of the car, we believe after it flipped a couple times."

Fox felt sick. Like he could fall out any moment.

His best friend was laying in some hospital bed, holding in by a thread, and he could do nothing about it.

Chief Bennett walked on, and Kay gave Fox a hug, "She'll pull through this."

God, he hoped so.


	10. Chapter 10

After the surgery, Theresa slid into a coma, and it brought everyone in pain and grief.

Pilar thought that what happened to Luis, would happen to her. That she would die.

Miguel was a wreck. Charity's done everything she's could to help him, but he keeps shutting her away.

Whitney has been a wreck as well. She's been begging for Theresa to wake up.

And Fox. He tries to hide his pain, but everyone can look pass it and see that it is an act.

They've all been praying and hoping that she pulls through this.

Two weeks later.

_Where am I? _Were the first words that came to Theresa's head as she opened her eyes slowly.

She then noticed that she was in a hospital.

She didn't remember being an accident. The last thing that she did remember was falling asleep.

_Oh No. _She thought. _I fell asleep behind the wheel. _

"Theresa."

After hearing her name softly spoken, Theresa looked ahead, and Whitney was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Whit," A light smiled, formed on her face. Her voice was very hoarse.

"Oh, honey, your okay." She went over to her, and hugged her gently, "I was so worried."

"Theresita, Mijah, you're awake," Pilar, rushed in saying. Tears of joy filled her eyes.

She wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Oh, mama." She felt good, hugging her mom.

She hadn't done it in awhile now.

When Miguel ran in and gave her a hug, he was overwhelmed with joy, afterwards he went to go find Fox, to tell him the good news.

After Dr. Russell finish examining her, confirming that she was fine, and she only would need time to let the cuts and bruises to heal, she asked to spend a few more minutes alone with her, before the rest of her friends and family came in.

"Theresa, during surgery, we found multiple amounts of high prescription sleeping pills in your stomach. Would you like to tell me what that's about?" she asked.

"I've just been really stressed out, with classes, work, Luis," _Fox, _" And I just wanted to relax." The tears were forming to her eyes, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I didn't mean to make everyone worry, I just wanted the pain to go away."

"Theresa, I know you're hurting, but that's not the way to deal. You put your life in danger. And if you would have took two more than you had, then you could have dropped dead on the spot."

"Are the other people in the car okay,"

"Yes. They're fine, but you could have been responsible for someone else's death as well."

"I'm so sorry," she cried, "I just wanted to end the pain."

"We need to keep you over night, to run more test, just to make absolutely positively sure that there is nothing else we need to know about, and you are truly out of harms way with those pills."

Theresa nodded slowly.

"Now, do you want me to tell your family? Or…"

"Can you please tell them for me, I don't know if I'll be able to…"

Dr. Russell nodded, and then walked out.

"Why am I so stupid? Why did I do that?" Theresa said to herself.

"Do what, Resa?"

She looked up, and now Fox was standing in the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't.

"What?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"You said, 'Why did I do that.'" He said walking up near her hospital bed, "What did you do?"

"Um...nothing. I was just wondering how it happen." A few tears escaped her eyes, "I could have been responsible for another death."

"Resa, those people are okay. _You_ are okay."

_I don't feel okay. _"I guess you're right. Um...where's Kay?" As much as she hated to ask, she didn't want Fox to be so worried about her, or she would probably break down and confess the reason behind the car crash. And also, once Kay's name was said, she knew he would forget the world and concentrate on her.

"She's in the waiting room right now. She's been worried about you. When you get out of here, I hope you two can become great friends."

"Yeah. So, You really like her don't you?"

Before he could say anything, Pilar and Miguel came through the door, with stunned expressions on their face.

"Theresita, why?" Pilar barely said above a whisper.

Everything was out now.

"Why what?" Fox said, moving away form Theresa's bed, as Pilar came up to it, and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. I _am_ so sorry." She cried.

Pilar embraced her daughter, "You could have died, mijah. You could have killed yourself."

"I wanted the pain to stop. I didn't think..."

Miguel cut her off, "Theresa, Dr. Russell said two more, and you could have dropped dead on the spot."

"Two more what?" Fox didn't understand, "What is going on."

Theresa closed her eyes into her mother's arms.

"Dr. Russell found multiple amounts of high prescription sleeping pills in Theresa's stomach." Miguel answered.

Fox felt his heart stop beating, "Theresa, Why?..." He couldn't form anymore words.

"All I can say right now is that I am so sorry." she cried.

Fox couldn't bare to look at her right now, so he walked out of her room, and out of the hospital.

He was furious. He knew something was wrong with her but he blew it off numerous times. Why didn't he figure it out.

He could have lost his best friend.

He then punched the wall, releasing his anger.

"Fox?" Someone said, grabbing his arm, softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Kay grabbed Fox's arm, and held his bloody hand in hers, "I know you're upset," She began, "But this isn't the way to deal with that, okay?"

"Then what is the way Kay!" He practically yelled, "All this time, she was hurting herself, and i didn't know it! I kept putting her off. This is my fault, all my fault!"

"No, its not." She led him over to a bench, and as they sat down, she said, "Fox, Theresa was upset about her brother, and she wasn't thinking clearly, we all go through things..."

"Why didn't she tell me, why didn't she let me in. _I _could have helped her, _I _could have..." He stopped mid sentence, choking back tears.

Kay embraced him in her arms, "Its going to be okay Fox. I promise."

Hearing Kay say those words helped him feel a bit better. She was so caring, so understanding, and she was there, comforting him.

He then made eye contact with her and gently cupped her face. He kissed her with all the passion he had. All the sadness flowing from him from his best friend.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He said softly while their foreheads touched. He did not want to pull away just yet. He needed the comfort way to much.

One Week Later

Theresa was better and back in school. No one but her close friends and family knew about the real reason behind her accident. They only knew that she got in a car wreck.

Theresa and Fox haven't spoken since that day he left the hospital upset about what she did to herself. He was still upset with her, but mostly he didn't know how to face her or what to say.

Lunch came faster for all the students, and Whitney and Theresa made there way over to their usual table. As Theresa was about to take a bite of her sandwich, she noticed Whitney staring at her.

She put down her food, and looked at her, "Whitney, I'm okay, stop looking at me like that."

"I'm sorry, Theresa."

"Look, everything is over, it's been a week. Now, lets just forget about it and discuss our outfits for tonight for the dance tonight at the Blue Note." She said giving one of her smiles that assured Whitney that she was a strong woman and everything was going to be okay.

"Alright," Whitney smiled.

And with that final word, the subject was changed.

"So, do you have a date yet for the dance?" Theresa asked, taking a big bite out of her burger.

Whitney laughed at the human garbage disposal.

"Well, I was thinking about taking up Chad's offer and go with him, but I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Whitney, you know Chad's had the biggest crush on you from like middle school. You better go with him."

Whitney then took a gulp of Pepsi, "That's not true, Theresa. Chad and I are just friends."

'Yeah, the only one who doesn't know Chad has a crush on you is you. Open your eyes, girl, and you better jump on that before someone else does."

That last statement caused them both to laugh.

"A little blunt are we." Whitney laughed, "By the way, what about you?"

"What about me?" Theresa asked innocently.

"Who are you going with?"

"Oh, I don't know, I may just go stag, and meet someone there."

"Oh please there are a bunch of guys who want to go with you. You just keep turning them down. Why is that, huh?" Whitney winked, "Has someone else caught your eye?"

For a split second, Theresa looked into the direction that she had not been trying to look, all during lunch. Fox, sitting over there talking sweetly to Kay. She was happy for them, honestly. She just didn't think that after everything that went down he would pull further away from her.

"Hello, earth to Theresa, where's your head at girl?" Whitney said, trying to snap her out of the trance she went into.

"Oh, no where, but no one else has caught my eye."

And before they could say anything else, a dark haired guy, who looked about 18 or 19, walked through the cafeteria. He looked new and really gorgeous.

_Well, until now._ Theresa thought.

**Spoliers:** Who is this new guy?  
And will Theresa and Fox finally talk?


End file.
